strangerworldbyjackcastlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EDB1/The Five Most Mysterious Characters in Stranger World
Jack Catle is well-known for his sense of the eerie and mysterious, and nowhere is this more obvious than in the Stranger World Series. The characters jumped off the page and into our hearts, but we feel like they're hiding a few secrets. So here is our list of the Five Most Mysterious Characters in Stranger World. 5. Cheeves : This lovable furball is a conundrum from the start. Who designs a friendly, fluffy, lisp-speaking creature with helium breath, and then gives him a powerful predatory instinct and predisposition for (possibly) eating cats? There's definetly more to this fluffball than meets the eye! 4. Lady Wellington : The first native to Stranger World that Geroge and Maddie meet, Lady Wellington has the perfect balance of whimsy and murder for their introduction to this world. She seems to be a biological, but there are questions. Our favorite: what happened to her face? We're guessing it must have been something pretty traumatic to have her make slaves paint a porcelain mask every day. Unless she was created that way from the start.... 3. The Leftenant : We couldn't possibly forget our favorite airship officer. Intimately connected with the Dauntless, her mysteries seem endless. Why is the Dauntless so valuable to the Lamppost Man, yet was left behind after the battle that claimed her crew? Which Leftenant survived the crash, and what effect did Maddie have on the Alpha? And, out of all the slaves on board Lady Wellington's barge, why did the Lamppost Man make the deal with her? 2. Super Maddie : This girl's mysteries are the heart of the book itself: why the Stapletons? Vast numbers of families have lived and died in the centuries since George's helicopter crash. Why did they pick Maddie for this experiment? And, was it a success? Super Maddie herself tells us she was designed to rediscover the meaning of being human. But is that really enough for everyone in the Twelve Kingdoms to be looking for her? And she showed enormous potential as a weapon for humanity to be her only purpose... 1. The Lamppost Man : Honestly, where else was he going to go? Powerful enough to mediate with Corporate but still bound to them, clever enough to promise your deepest desire, mad enough to rip your arms off for fun, the Lamppost Man is a mystery wrapped in an inigma tucked inside an oversized tophat. One of the few characters whose immortality has been confirmed - "time is nothing more than a luxury i have faithfully endured" - he may have been around since the founding of the park itself. In that case, he probably didn't start out as a murderous madman with his own adgenda. But what was he? Even now, is he a hero or a villian.... or both? : There you have it, our Five Most Mysterious Characters in Stranger World. With several more books in the series being relesed, we're looking forward to unlocking these secrets. Category:Blog posts